magifandomcom-20200222-history
Ja'far
Jafar is the Adviser to Sinbad, King of Sindria and one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. Appearance Jafar is an average sized man with white hair. He wears a long drabe that covers his entire body, and an Arabian keffiyeh on his head. Personality Jafar is a serious person, who gets angry easily. He is most often the voice of reason when Sinbad is doing something outrageous. He tends to scold Sinbad a lot, despite Sinbad being his King, older, and stronger than him. History He once tried to kill Sinbad, but failed. Plot Balbadd Arc Jafar and Masrur are at a hotel, waiting for Sinbad to return. When Sinbad returns with Aladdin and Morgiana. Sinbad explains the situation to him and Masrur. Jafar offers to pay for Aladdin and Morgiana's room. As they walk to their respective room, Jafar asks Sinbad if he got all his luggage stolen again, to which he answers yes. Jafar asks if everything got stolen, to which he also answers yes. Jafar asks Sinbad, when will he become aware that he was born to be "King". Then, he calls him King Sinbad. Sinbad tells Jafar not to expose that. Jafar is in the meeting with Sinbad and the Kings of Balbadd, Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja. The meeting is about why Balbadd has broken off trade with Sindria. They hear about the Fog Troupe from the kings. During the meeting, Masrur and Jafar say nothing. Sinbad declares that he will, by himself, will destroy the Fog Troupe. Jafar is at lunch with Masrur, Sinbad, Aladdin and Morgiana. Sinbad formally introduces Masrur and Jafar. Sinbad tells Morgiana that Masrur is also a "Finalist". Aladdin introduces himself and summons Ugo. Sinbad is surprised that Aladdin is also a Magi. Aladdin asks if he knows another Magi which he answers yes. Since Aladdin is a Magi, Sinbad chooses to reveal himself as King Sinbad. The person who conquered of 7 Dungeons. The master of 7 Djinn and the High King of the Seas. Aladdin asks about what a Magi is, and Sinbad answers him. Dinbad asks Aladdin to lend them his power in capturing the Fog Troupe. Jafar protests this, saying Aladdin is just a kid. Sinbad says that age doesnt matter, but what matters is thr capability of facing the Fog Troupe. Aladdin asks Morgiana what to do. She says if they managed to sove this problem, they could borrow the country's resources to aid them in their search for Alibaba Saluja. Sinbad says that she is different from Masrur, as Masrur resolves everything with brute force. Sinabd offers to aid Morgiana to the Continent of Darkness. He then tells her to leave this matter to the men and to wait at the hotel. Morgiana stomps her foot on thhe ground, breaking it. She says she wants to fight to. Aladdin backs her up, with the story of their way to Balbadd. Sinbad says that Finalists sure are strong. He is next seen with Aladdin and Morgiana helping in fightning the fog troupe. They however only met with starving citizens and after Masrur blew out the fog, Sinbad let them in a residents house. Later he is present when Sinbad is listening in on Alibaba's story and when the fog troupe attacks their room he defends against incoming arrows by lifting a very heavy marble table. On the roof he wipes out half of the fog troupe with one attack. Jafar was the one who looked over Aladdin when he was unconscious. When black rukh was taking over Balbadd, though Jafar wanted to help Sinbad he is seen with Masrur keeping the people from fightning. He is next seen attacking Banker after Masrur knocked him down to let allowing Sinbad to finish him off. Sindria Arc Jafar greets Sinbad after his return from the Kou Empire. He asks what happens and Sinbad informs of the success of the agurement with the Kou Empire's Emperor. When a Southern Creature attackes Sindria, he stands alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watches as Sharrkan defeats it. Abilities Jafar_and_mor.jpg|Jafar's Wires Jafar sn.jpg|Valalark Sei Jafar sn1.jpg|Jafar's Attack Wire : Jafar is proficient in using his wires to ensnare amd stab with the bladed tip an opponent. Household Vessel Valalark Sei ''(Twin Snakes Rope Darts)'' : It takes the form of the wire that he changes into the form of twin snakes to ensnare and bite the opponent. Image Gallery Jafar/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Sindria Category:Assassin Category:Eight Generals Category:Household Vessel